Let's Make A Compromise
by KHyaoi13
Summary: Ciel has a date planned with Elizabeth, his fiancee he hates being with. In order to get Ciel through the date, Sebastian offers him a reward after it all ends. SebastianxCiel; Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

"Sebastian! Where is my morning tea?" Ciel yelled to him in a very aggravated tone. Today was the day the young master's fiancée was supposed to spend some "quality time" with him. The butler, upon hearing his master call for him, rushed to get his morning chores done, including getting Ciel's favorite tea ready. He could just tell what type of day it was going to be for him, considering the fact that Finnian already ruined the garden, Bard set the young couple's lunch on fire, and Mey-rin broke about six brand new plates.

Despite all of this, the demon butler found a way to get everything straightened out and was able to have his master's tea prepared _close_ to the normal time. He easily carried the tray up the grand staircase and to Ciel's study, giving a gentle tap on the door before entering.

"Young Master? I have your tea ready for you." He told him in a calm, sweet tone, a tone he has always used when talking to the younger male. He made his way into the room, the task not being too hard since he was trained to carry trays with one hand instead of two. Sebastian lifted his head to search for the boy's location in the room and gave a smile as his gaze is set on Ciel. The younger's glance was instantly piercing into his own red eyes as he looked at him. After he stepped completely into the study, the butler closed the door behind him and swiftly walked to him. Their gazes staying locked since neither one exchanged a word of greeting. The stare was broken only moments after when Sebastian bended down to settle the tea tray on the desk. He stepped back some and closed his eyes to show his respect for the younger male. His head remained in a slight hang as if he was bowing towards the younger male, making sure to be really respectful towards him so as to not further upset him.

Ciel gave a gentle huff as he lifted the teacup effortlessly prior to sipping out of it, his own eyes closing as well so he could experience the full flavor of the very familiar drink. After only a couple of moments, he placed the cup back on the saucer and shifted to get up, not really in the mood for drinking all of it in one sitting as he normally did. The young master proceeded to slowly glide across the room and to the window, sadly glaring out of it as he watched the rain pour down from the sky. He let another sigh slip passed his lips as his hand reached over to the other, his gentle fingers starting to toy with the blue diamond ring he has always worn. Ciel's mind seemed to be engrossed in thoughts as he continued to subconsciously play with the ring on his thumb.

As Sebastian finally peered over at his master, he noticed the sadness looming in his eye, the other eye always covered by his patch. Very concerned about him, the demon moved to follow his steps, placing a gentle, caring hand on the small man's shoulder once he was next to him.

"It seems as though you are stressing about some things young master. What is bothering you?" He questioned curiously as he felt Ciel tense up at the touch before relaxing just seconds after. The younger male's eyes closed slowly in defeat as his head hung for a moment or two so he could gather his thoughts. He took a few paces just to the left of Sebastian, causing the demon's hand to slip off his shoulder and back to his side. Ciel continually stared out at the rainy sky through the sheet of glass that was, by now, glossed over with a layer of water on the outside as he begun to find his words to explain his thoughts.

"It just has to do with Elizabeth. I don't want to see her today really. I honestly just want to call of this whole engagement off." He explained in agitated tone as he faced his butler. The elder stared into his eyes, seeing a lot of sadness and confusion contorted in them. He let out a soft sigh prior to him taking a couple of steps towards his master, the palm of his hand rising up to meet Ciel's cheek. He gently caressed the younger male's cheek while his thumb stroked the soft skin in a comforting manner. Ciel, out of instinct, leaned into the loving touch while he continued to keep eye contact with Sebastian. He knew the demon would be giving a speech as to why he needs to stay with his fiancée so he had to keep his focus though he really did not want to.

"Young master, I know you have feelings for me. You have told me numerous times about it. Listen to me now though…I have loved you for a long time that much is very true. I always will as well but it is more appropriate for you to marry Lady Elizabeth. It will make you look more professional later on and everything else." While listening, he nodded a bit to show he comprehended what his butler was talking about but he could not shake the sad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wanted nothing more than to be with Sebastian, to claim him for good as his own but he knows the butler is correct in his words.

"I loathe all of this so much Sebastian." He voiced, his eye shifting to look down at the carpet. Sebastian offered a slight nod in agreement before he knelt down to be eye level with Ciel to ensure he was not crying or anything else. The demon proceeded to lean forward, placing a deep, wet kiss on the younger male's lips. Ciel's cheeks grew a bit heated as they turn a gentle pink color as the kiss ended up deep and passionate. He leaned in a bit to deepen the breathtaking kiss even more. His eye closed to focus his full attention on making the kiss deeper and more loving for the time he had. The raven eventually pulled away slowly, a small smirk crossing his lips.

"I propose a deal, Ciel." He requested while keeping the smirk although it grew wider. The younger male, while maintaining a soft blush on his cheeks, regained his thoughts since the kiss made everything go blank.

"A-And what w-would that be?" He stuttered quietly while still attempting to comprehend his surroundings. The demon swiftly and gracefully moves to stand behind Ciel, his smirk holding a devious look. He bent down so his mouth was next to his master's ear.

"If you go through this date with Lady Elizabeth and be /nice/ to her, I will reward you with many pleasures tonight and do as you wish, my Lord." He licked up the shell of the younger's ear after whispering the compromise to him, resulting in his small body to shudder. A grin appeared on Ciel's face and he nodded, strutting away from Sebastian.

"You have yourself a deal, my love." He stated before grinning more. He then walked to the door, opening it up quickly and walking out into the hall. Ciel head turned around to look back at Sebastian, who was still in the same spot with the same smirk firmly planted on his lips. The younger shook his head a bit before starting his journey to his own room.

"Are you coming? Lizzy will be here very soon and I must change into the proper attire to please her." The young master told him. The butler nodded and followed behind his master into his bedroom, moving to the dresser to pull out his new outfit. He laid out the fabric on the bed before unclothing Ciel and dressing him in the fancier material.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hm, this suits you quite well, my Lord~" He complimented as he looked over the smaller male, a grin coming to his lips. Ciel was dressed in a form fitted, white, button-down shirt, a powder blue suit coat and shorts to match. The collar on the shirt was ruffled in the front and there were two gold buttons on the coat, placed perfectly where the small of his back was located. He placed a small top hat on his head to coordinate with the perfect outfit.

"There. Now, if you would be so kind as to wait for Lady Elizabeth in the dining hall, I will answer the door to her." Ciel nodded and scurried down to the dining hall, waiting in anticipation for her to get here and get the show on the road so he and Sebastian could have the night to themselves without any disturbances. About twenty minutes passed before his thoughts about the night subside since Lizzy gave him an extremely tight hug. The younger sighed inwardly. 'Let's get this over with,' he thought to himself as the date officially began.

After countless hours of many forceful hugs, fake smiles of enjoyment, and constant squeals, the date came to an end. Once Elizabeth left and Sebastian shut the door completely, Ciel grabbed onto his wrist and ran up the stairs to his own bedroom. He dragged his butler in and quickly shut the door prior to locking it. The younger then managed to somehow push Sebastian onto the bed while kissing him forcibly. This caused the elder to chuckle into his lover's mouth before breaking the kiss and looking up at him.

"Well, someone's in a hurry now isn't he~? Did she upset you that much, young master?" He asked while his arms snaked around the small of Ciel's back, still intently staring into his eye, the other still covered up by the patch he is forced to wear. The younger sighed and nodded.

"…more than usual. She just is so aggravating, annoying, and clingy!" He exclaimed in a riled up tone before looking back into Sebastian's eyes. The butler chuckled again and picked Ciel up before placing him gently down on the queen sized bed on the beautiful silk sheets. The demon then pulled one of the strings on the young master's eye-patch, resulting in it falling off into the older male's hand. Sebastian placed the piece of fabric down on the nightstand and climbed on top of the younger male.

"Then let me take away all of that stress for you, young master~" He whispered sensually into his ear before he let his wet, pink tongue graze up the shell of Ciel's ear. The younger male's body slightly shuddered underneath his lover, causing said lover to smirk in satisfaction at his body's reaction. Sebastian, after a couple of minutes of messing around with his master's body, touching him, kissing and nibbling the soft skin on his neck, running his hands over his nipples and toying with them, he de-clothed him.

"mm~ Young master, you are this hard already?" He questioned as he gave a firm squeeze to the shaft of Ciel's member, which was standing fully erect. 

"N-Nh! I-It's not my fault!" He protested before gasping and moaning a bit louder than expected, pleasure shooting through his whole entire being. The demon smirked and slid down Ciel's smaller frame, kissing along his chest, his tongue darting out every so often to taste his lover's sweet smelling skin.

"Oh~? Then it is my fault that you are becoming excited right now? Pardon me Bocchan, but I am not in control of /your/ body's reactions to /my/ distribution of pleasures~" He pointed out as he continued to give light, sucking kisses all down Ciel's body. The younger groaned a bit in disagreement but did not say a word since his mind was too lost in the indulgence.

Sebastian chuckled lightly at this and just continued to kiss down his body until he is face-to-face with Ciel's member. A slight smirk played across his lips as he gave a firm kiss to the tip of his lover's member, many wet, teasingly slow licks running up and down his shaft after the kisses. The younger moaned loudly and gripped onto his butler's jet black hair as he felt a sucking kiss over one of his glands. The demon's red eyes glanced up to meet Ciel's face, the younger male's eyes closed as his pleasurable state was more prevalent than before.

"mm~ young master, I cannot resist you any longer. Please let me have you." He begged sweetly as his eyes continue to pierce Ciel's pleasured face, the young master's eyes eventually opening half way to stare back into his. Ciel nodded once and closed his very lust-filled eyes yet again.

"Y-Yes Sebastian. J-Just take me already!" He ordered in a slight groan, wanting to release already since his member had started to throb some in painful, yet slightly pleasurable, way. The demon smiled in response and sat up, quickly undressing himself. The young master reopened his eyes, half-lidded once again, to get a glimpse of Sebastian's perfectly toned body, a perfect pale color as well. There was a couple of drops of sweat glimmering off of his abdomen from the moon shining through the huge window. The moon was raised high on this night, the curtain being somewhat drawn back apparently.

Ciel's eyes then traveled down to his demon butler's member which was just as fully erected as his own, a few drops of pre-cum already dripping from the head of it. The younger male blushed some and closed his eyes once more, sinking into the soft mattress as he felt Sebastian climb on top of him, making Ciel quickly straddle his waist. The older male positioned himself before kissing his master deeply and thrusting hard and deep into his lover's entrance. Ciel kissed back just as deep before his eyes widened and he forced the break off the deep, loving kiss so as to let out a soft scream. Sebastian smirked.

"Hmm, have I hit your "sweet spot" already my love~?" He questioned in a devious tone as he repeatedly starts to thrust in and out of him, aiming for the same spot over and over again. Not only would it cause them both pleasure, but it would lessen the pain Ciel was probably feeling at the moment. Ciel gasped and bit his lower lip as his screams reach a new, slightly louder pitch. He gripped onto Sebastian's back for support, his nails softly digging into the older male's back. The demon smirked before moaning from the slight pain since he found it to be quite enjoyable. The butler nuzzled into the crook of Ciel's neck, letting out some more of his own moans as he starts to pre-cum more, deep inside of his love.

"A-Ahh~! S-Sebastian! C-Cum already! Please!" He begged in between his loud moans and heavy pants as his own member started to drip a couple of drops of pre-cum. Sebastian gave a nod, showing he heard his plea. He pulled all the way out of Ciel's entrance just to slam right back into him, extremely hard.

"M-mmh~ Y-Your wish is m-my command, Young Master~" He said as he continued to slam deep and hard into Ciel, eventually releasing his load heavily inside of him. The younger male's back arched completely off the bed as he felt the incredibly satisfying fluid fill him to brim, causing him to pre-cum heavily and release onto his own abdomen very quickly and in many spurts.

"Ahhh~ Sebastian!" He moaned heatedly as he rode out his orgasm. As they both remain in a state of euphoria for a few moments, the butler managed to pull out of his master and collapse next to him. Like-wise, Ciel's back hit the mattress tiredly as he attempted to relax and pull himself together. Sebastian turned to lie on his side, looking at the younger male as he was still panting. The demon's breathing was a bit lighter but not by much. He grinned widely down at Ciel and pulled him close to his own body, covering them both with the warm comforter.

"Relax and sleep young master." The butler stated in a soft, sweet tone while running his fingers through Ciel's short, grayish-blue hair. The young male yawned and nodded his head, nuzzling into his lover's chest. The action caused Sebastian to crack a smile.

"I love you, Sebastian." He said quietly into his chest, the soft voice still audible enough for the demon butler to hear him. His smile turned into a light grin as he kissed the top of Ciel's head.

"I love you too, Ciel." He whispered back in his ear as he held the male close to him. For the first time in what seemed like eternity, Ciel smiled a real, loving smile at Sebastian before he closed his eyes to settle completely in his arms. Sebastian ran his fingers through the younger male's hair with his slim fingers, letting the younger relax until he was in a deep sleep. This did not take long at all since Ciel was very exhausted from all of today's events. Sebastian could not hold back his smile, extremely happy that his master smiled a genuine smile for once in a couple of years.

"Even if it is wrong for us to be together, I will still love you Ciel." He stated quietly before kissing the side of Ciel's temple, knowing he was well asleep. He nuzzled into him softly before closing his own eyes just to get some relaxation time into his schedule. They stayed snuggled up close together until sunrise when the older male had to get up and start his daily chores. He gave one final glance at Ciel's sleeping face and smiled, bowing to him. At that, he left the room and prepared Ciel's morning tea and breakfast in order to prepare the young master for their long day.


End file.
